


Pillow talk

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You know, what’s weird,” Jon said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence of their room. Sansa barely managed a sleepy, questioning sound before he continued. “There are over six billion people in the world, and yet so many people manage to find the love of their lives.”





	Pillow talk

Sansa sighed contentedly as she felt Jon’s muscles tense beneath her fingers, his hips giving a last few desperate ruts as he finished. She was still feeling the effects of her own release, just seconds earlier but she managed to wrap her arms around him tightly and pull him close enough to nuzzle at his neck.

He shifted slightly, giving her a soft kiss as he withdrew from her and rolled to the side. His hand tugged her arm and Sansa wordlessly followed his unspoken request, tucking into his side and placing her head on his chest.

It was a familiar dance now, having been together for two years but Sansa loved how every time with Jon was as passionate as their first time, when they had finally given in to their mutual attraction and fallen into bed together.

She smiled to herself as she pressed herself closer, feeling herself drifting off as Jon’s heart calmed beneath her and his hand stroked up and down her back.

“You know, what’s weird,” Jon said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence of their room. Sansa barely managed a sleepy, questioning sound before he continued. “There are over six billion people in the world, and yet so many people manage to find the love of their lives.”

“Well, I think that is more to do with where they are,” Sansa commented, breaking off into a yawn. “I mean, we met because of Robb. If I lived in Australia, we’d probably not have met.”

“But we might have,” Jon countered. “There are loads of holiday romance stories.”

“There are loads of couples sleeping peacefully stories too but you don’t seem interested in them right now.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, the rustle of the pillow indicating that he was turning his head to face her. “You know how I can’t sleep when I get a weird thought in my head.”

She smiled despite her annoyance of being disturbed from drifting into slumber. It was hard to stay mad at Jon, even when he kept her awake with his weird pillow talk. She reached out for his hand, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she murmured sleepily.


End file.
